


It's Nice To Have A Friend

by DaviditsPatrick



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Day of School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviditsPatrick/pseuds/DaviditsPatrick
Summary: Patrick Brewer is starting his Junior year of high school in a new school. He's left behind his old friends and favorite teachers, anxious about the year to come, and excited for the chance to reinvent himself.





	It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is the first fic I've written and actually posted anywhere in about 3 years. The rough idea for this fic came to me while listening to the Taylor Swift song of the same name. Any and all comments are welcome. From plot to grammar/formatting let me know what you think!

Patrick tried to convince himself that starting at a new high school for junior year isn’t a big deal. That leaving all his friends and favorite teachers behind means he has the opportunity to reinvent himself, be a new person. But the shaky feeling in his hands as he tries to find his first class on his first day feels closer to fear than excitement.He’s walking with his head bowed over his schedule, checking the room number for the hundredth time but can’t seem to find room 113 for the life of him. As he’s about to turn on his heel and check the direction he’s just come from, he runs into something solid and warm with the left side of his body. The surprise of it combined with his less than solid footing means that he finds himself sprawled on the floor seconds later.

  
“Oh my god” the person Patrick realizes he’s run into says from above him. Glancing up sheepishly as the cold from the linoleum under him does nothing to cool the blush on his face, an apology on his lips. Patrick stops short as he takes in the boy in front of him. He’s wearing head to toe black and white, and an expression that says he’s both annoyed and amused. Something about the kid makes Patrick’s heart rate speed up.

  
“Sorry” Patrick manages lamely as the kid above him presses his lips together like he’s trying to suppress a smile. Instead of a response Patrick sees the other boy extend a hand to help him up, he accepts it gratefully. It only lasts a second, just a quick press of skin and the cool metal of rings against Patrick’s fingers and then it’s over, yet something about it makes the blush at the tips of Patrick’s ears deepen. Dusting off from his fall self consciously Patrick glances up to meet the strangers eyes as the other kid starts talking.

“I get that this whole like, florescent washed out linoleum aesthetic isn't the most pleasing but it might help for you to look where you’re walking.” Something about the teasing lilt the sentence is said in soothes any irritation Patrick thinks he should probably feel. Instead, he finds that the corner of his lips are turning up in the beginnings of a smile.

“I don’t know, personally I’m a pretty big fan of dirty floor tiles and flickering institutional lighting, usually I wouldn’t miss out on it, but I just can’t seem to find my homeroom” Patrick snarks back gesturing to his now slightly wrinkled schedule. The dark haired boy blinks owlishly for a second before pressing his lips together in a way that tells Patrick he's trying not to smile.

“Let me see it then, but I’m not making any promises I try to take in as little of this bleak little town as possible, this school included sooo” He demands lightly. Shoving a hand into the space between them expectantly.

“Oh, uhh thank you. You really don’t have to do th-“ Patrick starts to say as the other boy impatiently slides the sheet of paper from his hands. His eyes graze over the courses listed, flash up to Patrick again briefly, and then back down at the entry for homeroom.

“Hmm Ms. Lee, looks like you're in luck, I have homeroom with Ronnie too. You can walk with me if you think you can make it there without running into anything else.” He says as he starts walking briskly in the direction Patrick had been coming from. Patrick follows, rushing to match the long strides of the other boy. Still a few steps behind he speaks up.

“I really appreciate it dude-“ Theres a hitch in Davids gait as he shakes his head vehemently.

“Oh no, we’re not doing ‘dude’, thats not really on brand for me.” He interjects, his head shaking the entire time. Patrick uses the slight distraction to his benefit and finally catches up, falling in step beside the other boy.

“Ok, um, sorry? It would be easier I think, if I knew your name. I’m Patrick by the way, Patrick Brewer. I’m new here this year, I spent my freshman and sophomore year at St. Joseph’s in Elm Valley” Patrick heard himself saying, was he rambling? He couldn’t really tell, all he knew was that they had two minutes to get to homeroom on time, his day was already off to an awkward start, and for some reason he couldn’t quite get the feeling of this kids rings against his skin out of his head.

“Well, that explains why you were walking around looking like a lost puppy when you ran into me.” He said with a half smirk “Because honestly? I thought you looked too old to be one of the little freshman wandering around here looking like disgruntled pelicans, and David, my name’s David.”

“Disgruntled pelicans, David?” Patrick laughed out his reply, feeling some of his nerves slip away. He listened, bemused as David elaborated on what exactly that looked like. His hands gesturing wildly as he did so.

“Yes! they all walk around with both their hands hooked on their backpack straps, which by the way, not correct. But it makes their elbows stick out like little humanoid wings. And they’re all so squawky? Like, honestly, large groups of them sound like a flock of terrified birds!”

“So you're telling me then that at first glance I seemed ‘too old’ to be one. But if you were confused then that means that I looked like a disgruntled pelican?” Patrick asked in mock horror.

“Ok so maybe you looked closer to like, a cute little lost puppy.” David said slowing down as he reached their homeroom. Patrick noted the way his way his stomach felt fluttery at David’s use of the word cute, trying his best to focus on a response.

“So first I look disgruntled, now look cute, I don’t know David I’m getting some mixed signals here.” Patrick managed to piece together, grinning as he opened the door, letting David go in first. Following quickly behind him they both slid into two adjacent desks at the very back just as the bell rang.

Taking in his surroundings, Patrick was struck how bland the room was. Thinking to himself that maybe David’s minimal enthusiasm for this place was warranted. His eyes landed on their teacher who was currently sitting behind her desk with her feet kicked up to rest on the scratched wooden surface, seemingly entirely unenthused about being in a room full of teenagers. But Patrick sees her eyes land on David’s desk and thinks he catches the smallest twitch happen at the corner of her lips, before she stands leisurely with her hands half stuck in her pockets but her shoulders straight.

“It’s nice to see some familiar faces, for anyone who doesn’t know me I’m Mrs. Lee. I teach shop, business, and I’m the factuality advisor for the GSA. My rules are pretty straightforward, raise your hand if you want to talk, treat each other with respect, and don’t leave a mess around here. We’re here for 30 minutes every morning, sometimes I’ll have activities for you guys to go through, most days you can use the time to your benefit. For today, get to know your neighbors, compare schedules, let me know if I can help with anything” Mrs. Lee said in what was nearly a monotone speech. But Patrick got the feeling that she was just a little rough around the edges and genuinely cared. This was proven as David called for her as she turned to make her way back to her Desk.

“Ronnie?” Patrick’s eyebrows rose at David’s continued use of the teachers first name even in front of her. He glanced at David in question, but it went ignored as Mrs. Lee simply made her way over to David’s desk.  
“

Yep?” She replied casually, leaning on the empty desk one over from David’s. Patrick, found himself trying not to stare obnoxiously as David’s long fingers slid a glossy blue folder from his bag as he started talking, or rambling, which Patrick was beginning to think was he default.

“Okay, um, so I’ve printed some of the posters announcing the GSA’s first meeting of the year. I just wanted to double check the info with you before I put them out at lunch today?” Patrick watches David’s hands flutter slightly on the pages beneath them as Ronnie just nods in agreement. He doesn’t catch what David says to her next though, as someone taps his shoulder politely.


End file.
